


How Dare

by YagamiYuu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Verse, Power Imbalance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YagamiYuu/pseuds/YagamiYuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba fucks his professor for a higher grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote porn about me and my boyfriends OC's in omegaverse bc I am a/b/o trash yeh. 
> 
> If you see something that looks like "Bianchi" that's Vincent. I was originaly going to use his last name bc you call professor by their last names but then idk it was weird calling him Bianchi so I just changed it to Vincent real quick but if I spelled Bianchi wrong that might be in there and i don't feel like checking.

The grade staring up at Kaiba didn’t make any sense. It was a B. Not even a high B, a low B, an 81%. He had spent weeks on the paper; he had used every resource he could to perfect this paper; he tried harder on this paper than any other paper in his life, and all he got was a measly 81%? This would not do. Kaiba was not a B- student.

Class was over, so students were filing out and the teacher was putting away his things in front of the lecture style classroom. He was an Alpha. Kaiba knew the first day when he walked into the room, even though he had a cough mask on, designed to protect him from the smells of Alphas and all the germs in the air. 

Even the scents of his other classmates were drowned out by professor Vincent, which was part of the reason the had never actually talked to him. It seemed dangerous. He was in school to learn, not to get roped in to being some Alphas fuck toy.

The thought scared Kaiba, but he was fairly sure the perfume he wore was masking his scent well enough everyone though he was a Beta. None of the other Alphas in the room had hit on him yet, so there was no reason for this teacher to be any different. 

Kaiba left his things spread out where he had been sitting and walked over to professor Vincent with his head held high, paper in hand. A first, the man didn't bother looking up from the bag he was stuffing his stuff into, but then his nose twitched. He looked up at Kaiba, who froze. There was no way he could smell him. Right? No, Ethan had produced the perfume himself, and there was no way his genius scientist, childhood friend would spare any expenses at protecting him. It must've been something else. Maybe he was into Betas.

“Can I help you?” A shudder almost went through Kaiba’s body at the sound of the Alpha’s voice because _wow_ it was deep and smooth and-

“Yes. I disagree with this grade.” He said, throwing the paper down on the professors desk. He was trying not to breath, so he wouldn't accidentally smell the Alpha. He looked dirty, dressed like a homeless person. If he was going to become enraptured with an Alpha, it would at least be one with class. “I believe I deserve more than an B.”

Mr. Vincent raised an eyebrow. “Well, well, well. You've got guts for an omega, don't you?” Kaiba felt his face flush, but kept his expression stoic. 

“I don't know what you’re talking about. I’m an Beta.” He said, puffing out his chest a little, trying to seem less submissive. The professor rolled his eyes.

“Nice try. I could smell you as soon as you walked in the room. Though whatever perfume you've got on seems high quality.” Kaiba’s eyes widened and he took a more defensive stance, giving up on pretending he wasn’t an omega. “Plus I have access to your files. But regardless, the grade you got is the grade you’re getting. Your essay was one of the best in the class, really. You should be proud.” The professor said while blatantly checking him out. After he said his piece, he went back to shoving papers haphazardly into his bag, ignoring the omegas presence. 

“Okay, but I can’t have a B. I just can’t. Is there anything I could do to receive a better grade?” That peaked the Alphas interest, which didn’t make Kaiba feel any better. The Alpha looked over him again. Kaiba curled in on himself, ignoring the way his body was getting hotter, just from the eyes roaming his body. The professor's grin sent a shudder through his body, out of fear. Just fear, he told himself. There was no reason for him to enjoy this. He wasn't like those omegas that fucked any Alpha that came along.

“Turn around for me, babe,” Vincent said. Kaiba, with much reluctance, turned around. Although he was willing to do… anything to get a better grade, that didn’t mean he was happy about it. Not at all. 

About twenty has stayed behind to watch the interaction; most of them smelled like Alpha. Kaiba’s cheeks were burning and it was hard to deny to himself that his dick was getting hard from being watched.

Professor Vincent stared at his ass for a long time before he started groping it with one hand. Kaiba had to bite his lip to stop himself from making noise as professor Vincent massaged his ass, pulling his pants down a little then spreading his cheeks, exposing his wet asshole. The professor pressed his thumb against it gently and it fluttered, opening a little. It tingled and he licked his lips. The thumb wasn't big enough, he wanted more, which was a feeling foreign to him. Normally he didn’t want to touch people at all, but in that moment, Kaiba was ready to bend over and get fucked.

But Vincent stopped, right before it was getting good. He took his hands off Kaiba’s ass and stepped away, smiling. “Okay, you can turn towards me again.” Kaiba pulled up his pants and turned back towards the teacher, trying to ignore how all eyes in the room were focused on his ass. A few Alphas in the back were masturbating, and that smell just made him more aroused.

He turned around and glared at the professor “Are you satisfied? Can I have my A now?” he spat and Vincent was silent for a moment, then he laughed loudly, almost doubling over. Kaiba looked flabbergasted by his display. The other Alphas in the room were also snickering. “What’s so funny?” he asked.

The professor eventually stood back up, wiping at his eyes which had filled with tears from the force of his laughter. “Oh man. Have you never done this before? That was just a test taste, to see if you’d be worth it. And you passed, so I’ll give you a chance at getting a better grade. Next time we have class, I want you to be my onahole. If you do a good job, I’ll give you an A.” Vincent picked up his bag and acted like Kaiba didn’t exist as he started walking out of the lecture hall. “Get out of here kids! Go back to your dorms.” He shouted at the Alphas who were milling around, hoping for a chance at Kaiba. Alphas who weren’t even in the class had begun to gather around the entrance.

“Wait, what do you mean? Next class? Onahole?” Kaiba called out. Vincent turned towards him, and kept walking, backwards. 

“Yeah. You know, fucksleeve? Fleshlight? Sometimes it’s hard going a whole hour and a half without jerking it. And this class is early so I don’t always masturbate beforehand. It’ll be nice having a cute little omega to help me out.” He grinned again, then he was gone. 

Without Vincent, Kaiba felt even more uncomfortable because of the couple of Alphas Vincent hadn’t scared away. Their eyes were dark with lust as he gathered his stuff and walked away quickly.

* * *

After dreading it all week, and even considering skipping class, Kaiba showed up in English 101 ready to get fucked.

He wasn’t sure what it really meant to be ready to get fucked, he wasn't wearing revealing clothing or anything and he still had his cough mask on, but he was mentally prepared. He had experimented with his ass, in the name of science, and found he was able to fit some pretty large things in his hole--a bottle of conditioner, a water bottle, four of his fingers--so a penis would not be much of a challenge. Probably. 

He did some research, by hacking into the school system, and found the dimensions of Vincent’s penis— 9 inches long and 6.5 inches around, which was big, even for an Alpha, but he could handle it, surely.

As soon as he walked into class, carrying his bag because he wasn’t sure if he should bring it or not, Vincent called out to him. “Leave your stuff in your seat and come here.” After taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart, Kaiba did so.

There were over a hundred students were in the lecture hall, and almost all of them were looking at him. Over half of them were Alphas, and the rest were betas, except two other omegas in the room. Both wore looks of sympathy, or empathy, whichever. It was clear they knew what was going to happen. This offered a little comfort to Kaiba.

While Kaiba made his way down to professor Vincent, taking his time, the professor started teaching. He was going over the main mistakes people had made in their essays comparing themes of the first and third part of Oedipus Rex. Apparently no one had reached the poetic level of expression that would have pushed the grade up to an A.

Without breaking stride, Vincent unbuckled his pants and pulled out his hard cock as Kaiba drew closer. He didn’t look at him or speak to him, just gently grabbed his head and pushed it down, so Kaiba dropped to his knees, taking off the cough mask he always wore. Normally the feeling would have made him very uncomfortable, smell of Vincent's raw, erect cock with nothing in the way had Kaiba’s mouth was watering.

Class went on as Kaiba took the professor’s dick into his mouth, sucking, slurping, and swallowing as much of Vincent’s penis as he could. Even though he knew it was just his omega side acting up, he couldn’t help but marvel in how good it felt to sucks his dick. The fact that everyone could see didn’t matter to him at all. Kaiba shamelessly ground his hips against professor Vincent's leg while he stroked the part of Vincent's dick he couldn't swallow with his hands.

Eventually, professor Vincent pulled his hands away from his dick and started fucking his mouth while he said, “When you compare and contrast, you have to do just that. I’ll forgive you since I’m sure no one has ever taught you how to write a proper compare and contrast essay, but still.” There weren't many signs that showed professor Vincent even cared that his dick was being sucked, besides the way he would occasionally stop in the middle of a word and swallow his saliva before continuing.

Kaiba, on the other hand, had forgotten his mouth was more than a fuckhole for his professor. He took the dick so far in his throat he couldn't breath. It made him gag and choke and sputter, but he took it with joy. Every time he came up to breath, he would spend more than two seconds composing himself before trying to swallow as much of Vincent's dick as he could. At some point Vincent pinched his nose and held his head against his dick so Kaiba couldn't breath. Kaiba's eyes rolled back as he came from the lack of air.

“Now, I want you to make corrections to your essays in class. I’m sure some of you have already started in hopes of a better grade. You can see Kaiba here took the initiative.” He pulled Kaiba’s head away from his dick and showed his face to the class. Kaiba was gasping for breath, like a fish out of water. Snot and saliva was all over the bottom have of his face while tears occupied the top half.

“If there are any omegas interested in bumping up their grade, this is always an option.” Vincent said, grinning at the two omegas in the room. Both of them had their faces buried in their textbooks, trying to ignore what was happening around them. “Feel free to speak to me about it after class.” He said, letting go of Kaiba. The omega immediately went back to lapping at his cock, sucking gently on the head, before diving in and taking most of it down his throat. It was unlikely he would be able to deepthroat on the first try, but he was getting pretty close. At least 8 inches were swallowed, creating a slight bulge in his throat.

“Everyone else, read through the comments I made on your papers and remember the things I just went over. After making corrections, you can turn your paper back into me and I might give you a better grade. Now, to move on with the next section now that the papers are done: poetry.” The class groaned. “I know, I know, you all hate poetry. Well, this lesson is important because it teaches you how to think about things differently. It’s more than just understanding poetry, it’s…” Vincent kept talking as he shoved his dick in deeper, trying to get Kaiba to swallow of it.

It was obvious to Kaiba that Vincent was about to come. The smell of sperm flooded Kaiba’s nostrils and he sped up his bobbing on Vincent’s dick to speed up the release. He could almost taste it on his tongue and he wanted to drink it so bad. “Excuse me for a second class,” the professor said, stopping in the middle of his explanation of ‘reification’ to cum inside Kaiba’s mouth. As soon as he tasted the professors cum on his tongue, Kaiba came for the second time, moaning. It was so warm, so sweet, so everything he had never knew he needed.

Kaiba gulped down the cum, sucking it out of Vincent like his dick was a straw. When he stopped coming Kaiba almost whined, but he was starting to come back to his senses. He was in the middle of class, sucking his professors dick while everyone watched. His ass was leaking all over the floor, creating a small puddle. This was humiliating

But he didn’t have long to dwell on it because the professor pulled him off the ground and bent him over his desk, continuing his explanation of varius literary terms. 

Without being told, Kaiba pulled his pants down, ready to get fucked. His asshole was twitching with need, ready to be fucked by Vincent. He pulled his cheeks apart and the Alpha didn’t hesitate a second to stick his dick in, and he paused in his speech to sight contently at the tight heat around his prick, before going back into professor mode.

“So you see, students,” he said, calmy and clearly while Kaiba was panting and shivering beneath him, “It’s not just about the content, it’s about shaping the way you think about things. Even if you don’t want to have a career as a poet,” He had to speak loudly so the students could hear him over the squelching sound of Kaiba’s wet and sloppy asshole. “That doesn’t mean you’ll never need to understand the intracasies of a metaphor. For example, in order to tell communicate to Kaiba how well he’s doing as a fleshlight, I would say ‘I love the feeling of your vacuum on my dick.’ I chose a metaphor, not a simile, because I know metaphors are stronger. If I simply said, ‘your asshole is like a vacuum for my dick’ the point wouldn’t get across quite as well. But instead, I’m telling him that is asshole IS a vacuum, not like a vacuum, so that he understand he is nothing more than a fleshlight right now. You see, sometimes omegas think they’re people.” Vincent slammed his dick in hard, making Kaiba cry out in ecstacy. He was drooling against Vincent’s desk, his eyes rolled back from the pleasure. He came a third time and didn’t even notice, because all his attention was on how good his ass felt. 

"In order to remind him that he is just an onahole, not a person, I make a direct comparison,” he slammed deep inside again, almost all of his inches inside, but not quite. He was planning on going balls deep. “Right Kaiba? You’re just a cumbucket, right?”

“Yeeeesss,” the omega moaned, “I’m just a cumbuckeeeeeet. I want your cuuuuuum. Cum inside me so we can make babiiiies.”

“Exactly class. That is a metapohor. Kaiba is not literally a bucket, but in order to strip him of his status as human, I say he is. This is something useful for everyday life, right classs?” Most of the Alphas in class were masturbating at this point. One of them was groping the tits of one of the omegas, who didn’t object. It looked like she still had some of her senses left but the smell of Alpha was so strong, it wouldn’t be long before she gave in. The other omega had left the class because he couldn’t take it. Chances were he’d get fucked by a stranger on the way to the dorm because and omega smelling like sex couldn’t really expect to go outside and _not_ get fucked, right?

Vincent slid his dick all the way into Kaiba’s ass, balls deep and thrust shallowly, enjoying the contractions on his dick as Kaiba came from thinking about how the other omega who had left was probably getting fucked right at that moment. "Mmmm, I'm getting close Kaiba. It's time for me to fill you up. Do you want my cum?"

"Yessss. I want your come Mr. Vincent. Pleeeeease cum inside me. Hnnng. Cum inside me and get me pregnant," he panted, slamming back against the professors dick. "Pleeeease fill me with your babies." Vincent laughed loudly, making Kaiba's ass gush omega fluids. 

“That's cute. Okay, I'll get you pregnant Kaiba," he said, stroking Kaiba's face and speeding up his thrusting. Then he addressed the students,"Class is pretty much over. Remember to take your essays home and-“ he paused mid sentence to moan as he emptied his balls into Kaiba, filling him so much the pressure hurt. Kaiba felt full, too full, but it was great. Vincent's cum flooded Kaiba’s ass and dripped out even though his dick was still plugging his ass, “make revisions if you want a higher grade. Or, if you’re an omega, be my onahole, but I don’t know if you’ll be able to live up to Kaiba,” he said, pulling out slowly, enjoying the noises Kaiba’s ass made as it tried to suck him back in. “This is top class omega ass. You can tell he hasn’t been fucked before. God, I love prudes.” He squeezed one last rope of cum out of his dick and onto Kaiba’s back before tucking his dick away and starting to pack up.

Kaiba’s face was glued to the desk by sticky fluids—tears, snot, saliva, and cum. His legs hardly worked and his ass was gaping, still wanting dick. Some of the Alphas tried to get up and claim him, but Vincent shooed them away. Eventually, it was just the two of them in the room.

“That was pleasant.” Vincent said, peeling Kaiba off the desk and picking him up. “I think I’ll take you home with me. How does that sound?” Kaiba couldn’t answer. He was still too dazed, but Vincent took his lack of rejection as a yes and pulled his pants up before taking him home.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaiba became Vincent's personal cumdump and they had 25 babies and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
